universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Of India
'The United States Of Eastern America (USEA)' The United States Of Eastern America; proud, industrious, strong, and honorable people. Having a laborious background and very militaristic roots. This new nation birth of a fallen, and dissipated government of the past. This nation will prosper in the face of enemies; and grow in the midst of terror. 'History' The United States Of Eastern America, has always had a militaristic start even pre-seperation of the states. The start of this great nation happened with one man and his journey to bring unity to the east. Around the Pre-Seperation era a man named John L. Shepard in his mid-twenties saw a land of chance, and new hope. Some said the "United/Unified States" would never come again as pressure from foriegn powers; and the instability in the land. But he believed lying in hiatus deep within the heart of this land that there was a chance for a unified government to come again. In his late-twenties John formed the United American Front (UAF). This party was a semi-nationalist group who supported American authority in the region. Not very militant at first but it was founded in Atlanta, Georgia. Later on hundreds of thousands of Georgians flocked to the calling of UAF. This group was seen as a terrorist organization and during one of the many peaceful protest almost 10,000 UAF Protestors were killed, and 200,000 injured. UAF tired of being prosecuted for non-existant crimes took up arms and became a militant organization/militia against the state of Georgia. The UAF had an large militia numbering to 800,000 Georgians that took up arms for freedom. Months later in the bloodlocked war between UAF, and Georgian Forces. The government of Georgia was unstable, and their armed forces were losing on every front. They were losing, and unconventional warfare for Georgia became a must have. UAF soon adapted to guerrilla, and uncoventional warfare themselves; almost mastering it. Georgia soon fell to UAF, and was the first state under UAF control. John L. Shepard amassed an army of Georgians that numbered to 1,200,000 Million soldiers exactly. This army was trained in many types of warfare, thanks to Fort Benning in Georgia. This army was amongst the largest and well trained in North America at that time. The UAF party saw fit to have Georgia annex neighboring states and have large incursion forces occupy Eastern America. At first populace support was low, but through propaganda and movie-formated inspiration. The populace soon turned over to supporting the idea. There then amassed an professional army of 1,200,000 Georgian Soldiers, and a Civil-Militia of 800,000 volunteers. The Georgian UAF-Led Armed Forces soon invaded Alabama; these states had much rivalry before the split. The larger and more-so professional Georgian forces soon over-ran the Georgian-Alambanian Front and with the fall of that front for Alabama. Soon was their government to buckle underneath it's own weight. Georgia soon annexed and claimed Alabama as its second state in its union. Mississippi surrendered after seeing the might of Georgia, the 3rd Georgian Army was stationed in Mississippi incase of foriegn incursions into the territory. The Georgians finally began their winter-blitz into the northern states, The 4th Georgian Army was sent into Tennesse, while the 5th Georgian Army was sent into South Carolina. The fighting in South Carolina ended with the surrender of their government as the 5th Georgian Army routed the enemy without fighting. The 4th Georgian Army although suffered a less-lucarative fate and was mostly defeated on smaller-fronts. Although winning on the larger scale; still casualties amounted to the hundreds of thousands. The 4th Georgian Army was sent into North Carolina and established a massive foothold in the mountains. From there the 4th Georgian Army was able to reign hell down with artillery, and massive infantry incursions. The North Carolina Front was won by Georgia; almost at the cost of only a few thousand men. Finally the 5th Georgian Army pushed through at the toll of almost two-hundred thousand Georgian soldiers. With this the formation of conscription was allowed. The 5th Georgian Army conscripted locals into their ranks and giving them military-grade training. They were sent into combat like any other Georgian Soldier. This tactic proved well and the 4th Army to the east decided to incorporate it. The Georgians soon started to conquer state-by-state all the way up to New York state. All the states to the west, and south had been conquered. New York and the states behind it were the only things remaining non-unified. The remaining states incorporated unified-unconventional warfare groups into their combat. The UAF comissioned the former Special Operations Command and underneath them 180,000 soldiers arisen to the challenge. The remaining states were sliced as if they were butter; and the UAF were using a heated-knife to slice through them. The aftermath left many dead, but in the glorious fog of war; the United States Of Eastern America was to come into existence. 'Geography, climate, and environment' The United States Of Eastern America boasts a megadiverse climate, and environment. With many different types being incorporated into various states within the borders. With people releasing illegal plants, and animals it has created an even larger population to pick from. There has been reports of wild elephants, lions, rainforest-animals, and desert-dwelling animals; all within the south. 'Demographics' 'Population:' The Population of USEA sky-rocketed with the later to come baby-boom that inspired furthered equal-sexuality rights amongst women. The birth-rate almost quadruapeled the death-rate within USEA. This was one of the most glorious times within the USEA history. 'Language:' 'Religion:' Christianity still remains the mostly-viewed and respected religion within USEA. But New-age Philosophy is a constantly growing problem for Christians. Although the two religions have remained dormant against eachother they're very peaceful and respectable as all Eastern Americans have free rights to worship whatever. Although minor religions still are worshiped within USEA.